deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jo Slade
Jo Slade is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a special zombie appearing in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is a corrupt police officer who had captured at least four young women in order to sexually assault them, though it's implied that she's captured and killed both other hostages and people who tried to save them (such as Tonya Waters and Ross Folk). Jo is found in the Lovely Fashion House in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Above the Law. Above the Law Jo was seen entering a women's clothing store with a young woman. As Frank West arrived to investigate, he found the young woman, Kay, tied to a chair with Jo standing over her. Jo proceeded to taunt and verbally abuse the young woman, going as far as to threatening to sexually abuse her with a nightstick. Frank attempted to intervene, but Jo demanded him not to interfere or be dealt with. After she is killed, she drops a stun gun and the handcuff key. Frank freed Kay and the three other hostages, Kelly Carpenter, Lilly Deacon, and Janet Star, and escorted them back to the Security Room. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, psychopath Jo does not appear, along with her scoop and hostages, despite trailers showing her in the game. Instead, Jo appears as two different variants of zombies. The blue-shirted zombie Jo has two stun guns and appears at night, and the brown-shirted, brown-hatted, aviator sunglasses-wearing version of zombie Jo has a handgun and a stun gun. Zombie Jo is very powerful and is capable of dealing heavy damage, but can be taken out quickly with a shotgun blast to the face. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Jo first appears on the Rooftop from 1:19:00 to 2:07:00 and is armed with Stun Gun and Handgun. In her equipment she carries a Lettuce, a Melon, a Zombait and two Nightsticks. Later Jo appears in Lovely Fashion House at the Wonderland Plaza from 5:00:00 to 5:07:00 and she carries the same items she had before. Battle Style Jo is unique among the psychopaths (with the exception of Dylan Fuentes from Dead Rising 3) in that she will actively attack her hostages. If Frank is not near her or trying to attack her, she will walk around the store and attack Kay, Lilly, Kelly, or Janet. *'Kick': Jo can lash out with a kick similar to Frank's kick attack. This is one of the attacks that she will target her hostages with. *'Stun Gun': She can use her stun gun to electrocute Frank. Although this attack is slow, it is devastating when it connects as Frank is knocked to the floor and rendered immobile for several seconds afterward. During this time, Jo can follow up by stomping on Frank's groin, dealing several blocks of damage until Frank recovers. This is one of the attacks that she will target her hostages with. *'Bludgeon': If Frank is close to her, she will attempt to bludgeon Frank with a swing of her fist. This attack is slow but is capable of dealing heavy damage. *'Handgun': If Frank is out of her attack range or aiming at her with a firearm, she will pull out her handgun and shoot at Frank. This attack deals only light damage. If Jo shoots about 9-10 bullets, she will pose while reloading. This is a Photo Op. Trivia *It is suggested that Jo was responsible for injuring another survivor, Ross Folk, while attempting to abduct his girlfriend Tonya Waters. *Jo has one of the tallest and largest characters models in the game. *According to Jo's badge, she is a Security Enforcement Officer, possibly a part of mall security or a law enforcement branch. *In the beta version of Dead Rising, Jo holds Sophie Richards hostage instead of Kay. *On the first Characters page of Dead Rising's game manual, Jo is shown without her glasses. The same image of her is used in Frank's Notebook except she is wearing her glasses. *Her theme is "Heaven's Creepin' In", by Supernova Syndicate. *Dwight Boykin, a Dead Rising 2 psychopath, says a line similar to Jo's when being defeated: "I cannot believe a worthless zombie did me in!", except Jo says "prick" instead of "zombie". *She will only be aggressive towards Frank when he enters the Lovely Fashion House, similar to how Randy Tugman from the next game is only aggressive when the player character is inside the Swept Away Chapel. *A reference to Jo is seen in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record: when Frank is saving Deidre Sanchez, he will say, "You're much nicer then the last female cop I met". *In the Odd Jobs menu in Chop Till You Drop, Jo makes an appearance in her human form. *The two zombie Jo's in Chop Till You Drop have different movement animations. *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, when Frank kills a Zombie Jo with a Queen, she will die in the same way as she dies in Dead Rising on the Xbox 360. *Jo's uniform does not match those being worn by the zombified members of the Willamette Police Department. Their uniforms consist of a black shirt and black pants, with patches matching those of the New York City Police Department and badge resembling that of the Los Angeles Police Department. It's possible that she's of a different rank than the other officers. * Jo is similar to Randy Tugman and Dylan Fuentes, from Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 3, respectively, as all 3 psychopaths kidnap hostages for sexual motivations. Gallery Dead rising jo.png|Jo's Notebook photo. Jo Notebook.png|Jo's Notebook entry. JoNoGlasses.jpg|Jo Slade without glasses. Jo Slade.png|Jo insulting Kay Nelson. File:Jo zombie.png|"Blue" Zombie Jo. Zombie brown Jo.png|"Brown" Zombie Jo. Jo and Kay.png|Jo stands with Kay. Jo Dying.png|Jo's dying words. Dead rising dead jo (5).png|Jo is defeated. Jo Corpse.png|Jo's corpse. File:Blue zombie Jo.png File:Brown zombie Jo.png Em4bg.jpg Jo_Body.jpg| Jo_Face.jpg| Jo_hair.jpg| Jo_Pants.jpg| Joe_arms.jpg| Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Police Officers